This appplication is a continuation in part of application Ser. No. 06/693,127 entitled "Flow Control" filed Jan. 22, 1985, now abandoned and assigned to the same assignee as this invention.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved regulating valve for controlling, the flow of corrosive fluids, a valve that is simple in its design and reliable in its operation. More particularly, the invention relates to a regulating valve whose component parts can be made advantageously of corrosive resistant plastic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain applications, such as that disclosed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 06/693,133, filed Jan. 22, 1985, entitled "Bulk Dispensing of Chemicals", and assigned to the same assignee as this invention, it is necessary to regulate the flow of corrosive liquid chemicals to maintain a constant flow despite widely varying input pressure to the regulator.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, prior flow control valves are not well suited for use with corrosive chemicals such as hydrochloric acid, dilute hydrogen peroxide. Materials used in the typical prior art valves are attacked by the corrosive material. Certain fluoropolymer plastics are not adversely affected by the chemicals but engineering limitations make it impractical, to make prior art flow regulating valves out of such plastic materials, including perfluoroaldoxy plastic known as Teflon (a trademark of DuPont Corporation).